His Favorite Apprentice
by Fargoth
Summary: A parody on bad 'slade's new apprentice' fanfictions. Tis about a girl named Annemarie, who's devasting poweres and captivating beauty are brought to Slade's attention. But all of this is unknown to Annemarie since her incredible powers and destiny slee
1. Chapter 1

-1His Favorite Apprentice: Spoof on Bad 'Slade's Apprentice' Fan-fiction

Chapter 1

A girl of 14 lay unconscious on the shores of the T-tower. Her silky pink hair curtained her breathtakingly beautiful face. She winced as she felt the waves break against her skin.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, scooping her glossy pink hair out of her face. "No, who am I?"

Suddenly a flash of her pursuer replayed in her mind. His dark orange mask was dangerously close to her face, so close that she could feel his breath.

"Slade", she said his name just loud enough for Robin to hear and jump from his room to land effortlessly next to her on the ground.

"What do you know about Slade?" Robin asked staulkishly.

"I don't know anything, except that he's after me. He wants me to be his …. Apprentice…"

"You'd better come with me back to the T-tower, You need protection." Robin said as he lead her back to the tower, subtly noticing her fine features. He laid her down on the couch, careful not to injure her sensitive skin.

"I am unaware of who I am" she whispered, "Except that my name is--" She was unable to finish her sentence. A loud explosion blasted through the T-Tower to show Slade and his robots just outside the hole.

"Her name is Annemarie, and she will be my apprentice" Slade said as he sent his robots down to fight Robin.

Fear shot through Annemarie, only making her even more captivating. But also very dangerous. Her eyes began to glow softly, but she was too exhausted to keep it up. Her eyes dimmed back to their normal color.

Slade landed next to her, examined her, and then commanded his robots to bring her to his new lair. Powerless to move, Annemarie closed her fiery and yet serene blue eyes and fell unconscious.

Slade laughed victoriously as he flew away with his prize leaving Robin confused and unconscious at the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

-1His Favorite Apprentice: Spoof on Bad 'Slade's Apprentice' Fan-fiction

Chapter 2

Robin opened his eyes but quickly covered them as the bright sun pierced his eyelids, "ouch" he said emotionlessly.

"ANNEMARIE!" he suddenly cried as he leaped off the ground. Robin had almost forgotten her, but her beautiful face and body still haunted his mind vaguely. The other titans were out fighting without Robin, leaving him (almost too conveniently) alone.

Annemarie was chained to a wall at Slade's new secret hideout, wearing the new Apprentice outfit which was strikingly and uncreatively similar to Terra's. She opened her eyes half-consciously, "Robin.." her voice trailed off as she blushed lightly.

"Even chained to a wall you're devastatingly gorgeous" Slade said as he admired her curves which were enhanced by her new apprentice body-suit. He lifted her face with one hand, "Let me look at your pretty little face".

Annemarie's eyes began to glimmer like fire, dancing gracefully in the light. Her anger began to pulse through her like adrenaline. Annemarie's hands and eyes were both glowing brightly now. Pure, pink light lit the room and caused Slade to take a few steps back.

"Your power's grow stronger ever second" Slade threw a needle at Annemarie swiftly. It pierced her quickly and made her hands and eyes stop glowing.

"My powers (she's suddenly remembers them)… what have you done to me!" Her glossy pink hair hung in front of her face, almost as though it wanted to protect her from Slade.

"Tranquilizers: Power obstructing edition, very useful"

At that moment Robin burst into the room, "Let her go, Slade" he said heroically as his cape waved behind him in the wind.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

-1His Favorite Apprentice: Spoof on Bad 'Slade's Apprentice' Fan-fiction

Chapter 3

"Robin!" Annemarie yelled triumphantly at seeing him. Suddenly the world seemed much brighter to her now.

Robin jumped from the hole in the wall and landed next to Slade. He began hitting him repetitively with his lead pipe/pole/thing.

Slade grabbed Robin by the collar and threw him to the ground. Then he placed his foot over Robin's chest so he couldn't get up.

"Don't you HURTHIM!1!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!" Annemarie cried with all her might. Her eyes glowed brighter than they ever had before. Her pink hair began to fly wildly in the air. She began to transform.

Her glossy pink hair grew long soft. Her legs and arms became adorned with lacey ribbons of blue and silver colors. A skimpy bathing suit fastened around her waist and breasts. Jewels lay across the hem and reflected even more light.

She completed her transformation and broke free from her chains, "I am Annemarie, Princess of the Heavens, Daughter of Destiny, Prophesied Princess, and the Chosen One".

"It is my destiny to destroy you, Slade." She lunged forward and shot a blast of pink light at Slade. It effortlessly sent him flying back and slammed him into the other side of the room. While Slade was distracted, Annemarie flew over to Robin and landed gracefully beside him. , "Robin!"

Robin opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly. They leaned forward and kissed romantically. They knew that it was destiny for the two of them to fall in love. But Annemarie's rose petal lips suddenly went cold. She fell to the ground, dead.

Standing behind where she had been was Slade, holding a bloody knife, "If I couldn't have her, no one could!"

"Annemarie!" Robin cried into the darkness as tears streaked down his face. He looked at her dead, gorgeous, captivating face and kissed it one last time.

"You killed her!" Robin said as he lunged at Slade with his sudden, new-found strength and pushed his own knife into the eye of his mask, killing Slade.

"I have completed your destiny for you Annemarie, I will never forget what you did for me"

Robin walked away sullenly from Slade's secret hideout and never fought crime or fell in love again.

The (sappy) End


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Where shall I begin? Perhaps with **Annemarie…**

Give your character faults! You can't make her perfect if you want her to stand out. Also, breath taking beauty just gets annoying and cliché after awhile. I can understand if you're a little ten year old writing their first fan-fic or something making a serious Mary-sue character (we all have to get it out of our system at least once) but try to make more original characters in your later stories.

**The popular Apprentice plot….**

Like Mary-sues this is well overdone. Slade has had two apprentices already. Both have failed. Slade and your readers are tried of seeing this happen.

If you do this anyway, give Slade a reason for wanting this apprentice besides her infinite power. Perhaps Slade sees a little bit of himself in your character. Maybe he wants her to be apprentice only as a trick so he can use her for some kind of crazy plot. Make something O R I G I N A L .

By the way, I have read good apprentice fan-fics before, so I'm not saying that all of them are bad.

**Love**

Lot's of people write beautiful stories about Titans falling in love. A key for a good love story is patience. There is no such thing as love at first sight. At the beginning of story your to lovers may actually not be able to stand each other. This makes things interesting and more realistic than suddenly confessing love after knowing the special person for only a day.

**There are a lot of other faults in the story that I won't preach about. I'll let you figure them out for yourself. **

**Lot's of Love - Fargoth **

**J**


End file.
